Altai universe
by ronenangel
Summary: I am revising. Usagi is betrayed by her supposed family. Will she have the strength to continue. usaveg
1. Default Chapter

Altai Universe  
  
Usagi was looking out her window at the moon. As the moons rays healed her recent wounds. Thinking about earlier when her parents beat on her. She has not told any one that she does have a little more memory of her other life. She remembers that some one else was her soul mate. Doesn't remember his name, just remembers him.  
  
I sit by the fire your picture close to me. And realize our love was never meant to be. Your scent still lingers softly, deep in my heart. Knowing that it was the last time we soon should part. I gently hold your picture close to my lips. Knowing paper kisses is all I'll truly get. I still cry in to the dark and lonely light. The stars that shine so brightly this night. Remind me of our love with such blissful delight. All I have left is the reflection of your soul. For its paper kisses that my destiny holds.  
  
Woke up late in the morning. Realizing that she was going to be late if did not get a move on. Ran downstairs and out the door. Was running and not paying attention to the people passing by. Almost ran over Hotachan.  
  
Hi hotachan says usagi.  
  
How are you usachan asks hotaru?  
  
Come on we are going to be late exclaims usagi.  
  
Running they make it there just before last bell. No detention today, school is out. Came home to find them in the living room. She could tell what was going to happen yet again by the sneers on their faces. Tries to run to her room but they have her blocked in. They start punching, hitting, her. Finally leave her lying as the blood ran from her many cuts. Slowly got up and made it upstairs to her room. Closed and locked the door. Went into the bath room to clean herself up. After getting out of the shower, tending to her wounds. She gets into her night cloths goes to the window.  
  
Thinking : why do they hate me so much. What did I do or didn't do?????  
  
Luna jumped in to my lap. I wish there was something I could do to help you my hime says Luna. Just then the communicator beeped. Turn it on, rei says hurry come to the park.  
  
Moon star makeup says usagi. 


	2. Altai 1

Altai 1  
  
As sailor moon was making her way to the park. Thinking is so tired of hiding how she really is. Tired of acting so ditzy and being such a crybaby. Rei is the only one to know the true Usagi. Finally arriving at the park. All the inners were there with Rei standing away from the others.  
  
Rei says I called minna here to tell you bye.  
  
No you are not going to leave me here exclaims sailor moon.  
  
Sets come here please asks sailor moon.  
  
A portal appears in front of everyone. Sailor Pluto steps out.  
  
What can I do for you hime asks Pluto?  
  
Grabbing hold of Rei's hand says we are going away for a while.  
  
Moon drags Rei with her as they run into the portal. Pluto explains to minna that Rei is from a different dimension. And that she wants to go see her family.  
  
Don't worry they will be safe there says Pluto as she steps into the portal. The portal closed right after she steps in. The inners are all surprised and not sure what to do next.  
  
Venus steps up and says I guess we will go on as usual not that minna has been busy lately. I wonder where Darien is?  
  
Flashback"" a couple of days ago Usagi and Darien meet at the park.  
  
I care for you and I don't want to hurt you, but you are a good friend to me nothing more. Please don't be mad at me says Usagi.  
  
No I have been trying to think of a way to tell you the same. I hope that we will always be friends says Darien.  
  
Back to present  
  
Usagi turns to Rei and says I am going to stop pretending. From now on I'm going to be my true self.  
  
Pluto walked up to them at this point. I know that you have a lot of your memories but I am going to give you a little more she says talking to moon.  
  
In Pluto's hand is a round crystal. Brings hand up close to her mouth. The crystal starts glowing as Pluto blows on it. Crystal flies very fast toward Moon. Just as it looks like it is going to hit Moon, it seems to dissolve into light. The light goes into Moon's head. The memories of learning to fly, fight, and many other things come slow at first then faster and faster. After a little while Moon snaps out of it.  
  
Rei says come on I can't wait for you to meet my family.  
  
Pluto opens a portal into the other dimension. After they walking and the portal close. Pluto sighs I hope you find happiness my princess.  
  
Better to die and sleep the never waking sleep. Then linger on and dare to live when the souls life is gone. 


	3. Altai 2

Altai 3  
Chapter 3  
  
Come on. I can't wait to get home exclaims an excited Rei. I am going to teach you how to fly.  
  
Usagi remebers learning how to fly the first time. But decides to let Rei chan go ahead and show her. :)  
  
Rei looks at her and says you learn fast, almost as though you have done this before.  
  
Usa just looks at her and shrugs. Well lets go. I would like to meet your family Rei chan.  
  
It is not all that long before they are at CC. They go into the house quitly as to surprise everyone. Heading towards the kitchen they hear voices. Rei's mom, dad, brother is there.  
  
They are talking about nothing important. Bulma is just saying that she wonders when Rei will come for a visit again.  
  
Rei steps into the door way and says Is now a good time to visit mom?  
  
Rei they all exclaim at the same time. Then come rushing over to give her a hug.  
  
Hey air I need air. everyone I brought a friend with me. This is Usagi, one of my best friends.  
  
Usagi this is my mom (Bulma), my brother Trunks, my dad ( Vegeta).  
  
Usa is looking around taking everthing in. Looks at Vegeta and realizes that she reconizes him.  
  
I see you are still alive Prince Vegeta says Usa then she puts her fist across her chest to show her respect.  
  
Vegeta's head snaps up looking at her. How do you know who I am .  
  
Usagi says that is for me to know and you to find out. Then turns to Rei it has been a long day and I am tired.  
  
Vegeta was a little surprized that the girl stood up to him also a little amused. Onna tell me how you know me.  
  
Usa merely looks at him cooly. And then follows Rei. They go upstairs. your room is right across from my room. Opens a door here is your room.  
  
How do you know my dad asks Rei?  
  
I remember him , I think we were friends back then says Usa. Well I think I will take a nap until dinner.  
  
Mean while back at the bat cave  
  
Darien knows that Usa is more like a sister. He has feelings for some one else. He has been trying to let her know how he feels. He is not sure she is getting the hint.  
  
If love was blindness I would never see If love was darkness I would never be free If love was heartless I would feel no pain If love was mindless there would be no shame If love was music I would always dance If love was you I would take a chance If love was poetry I would always write If love was a star I would see the light If love was blackness I would finally understand If love was the devil I would even take his hand 


	4. Altai 3

Altai universe Chapter 3 * This is thinking to self.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Sailor moon or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Chichi exclaims you are home. Runs over and hugs Rei. I need air gasps rei. Goku comes to give his daughter a hug.  
  
I missed you my little pyro says goku.  
  
Usagi is taking in rei's family.  
  
This is my friend usagi rei tells her parents. Usagi this is my mom Chichi and dad Goku Son. (I know that usagi is occ but I wanted her to act a little different so deal with it)  
  
Bulma says you have grown since we last saw you rei.  
  
Rei gives Bulma a hug.  
  
It is great to every one again. Hey maybe we can have a party now that I am back. And this time I will be here for a while.  
  
Vegeta has not looked up yet he is still eating. He is muttering stupid onna.  
  
Usagi has been looking around at the people in the room. She glances at this one guy* something is familiar about this person*.  
  
Vegeta you could at least say hi says rei.  
  
Goku asks 'who are you?  
  
Usagi told about finding out Rei is from here decided to come with her friend.  
  
Mean while back in the other dimension. Everything is almost peaceful there is hardly any more youmas showing up. Darien and the scouts are missing their princess. Darien is realizing that he is missing her more as a brother than as a boyfriend. He has feelings for some one else. In a round about way he has been trying to let her know but she is not getting the hint.  
  
The parents and brother of usagi have been concocting a plan. A plan they intend to use to bring usagi out of hiding and to kill her. (And no they do not know she is sailor moon.) 


	5. Altai 4

Altai universe Chapter 4  
  
Just to let you know. Usagi's parents do not know about her being sailor moon. If they did know they would be treating her a lot different. They are also reborn from that time. They adopted Usagi when she was only six months old. Her real parents died in a car accident.  
  
Hotaru is missing her best friend and hime. Darien is hanging around her and the outers a lot. Wanting to talk to usa chan about the feelings she is having. After all Darien is with Usagi. Just then the doorbell rang. I will get it says Hotaru. Opens the door and guess who it is Darien. How are you today Hotaru asks? I am doing fine can I talk to you. We need to talk about some thing ok he says nervously. Lets head to the park ok asks Hotaru? Yes and they are off.  
  
Walking to the park they do not really say much. Before to long enter the park I would like for you to hear me out before you interrupt ok says a waiting Darien.  
  
Ok I will try not to interrupt you Hotaru says.  
  
I do not know where to start. This is harder than I thought it would be. I care for Usagi but not as a boy friend more as a brother. Since she has been gone I realized that I have fallen love with you. I know that I need to talk to Usagi. I will not do anything about my feelings until I talk to her. I don't want to hurt her but I don't want to live a lie either.  
Sorry every one but this is going to be a short chapter. 


	6. Altai 5

Altai universe  
Chapter 5  
  
Yea yea I own none of the characters. Just the plot is all mine.  
  
Usagi did not see Vegeta outside. So decided to explore. Blasted off into the sky. After looking at the city headed out to a quieter place. Found a clearing in a forest with a pond. Sitting just thinking about messed up life.  
  
I wake up every day each one the same as before  
  
Full of pain and emotion this really is getting a bore  
  
When will all this stop  
  
Today, tomorrow, some day soon  
  
Why can't I turn back the clock  
  
To a day when I was pain free  
  
To return to the person I used to be  
  
Full of laughter and tears of joy  
  
Will I ever be free from pain?  
  
Will I ever lead a normal life again?  
  
Fell asleep it was a restless sleep though. Dreaming about new memories.  
  
Flashback Come in my child my mother motions me into her room. (My mother queen Serenity) Serena there is something I wish you to know. You are going to be sixteen soon and are ready. Ready for what mother? I have a gift from your father. ( he has been dead since she was 5) He wanted you to have this when you were old enough. It will increase your psychic abilities you will be a better empathy as well as be in tune with whatever planet you are on. There is a few things I did not tell you about your father. After you were born he blocked some of your abilities. He made it so that at the right time I could unlock it with the right phrase ( he did it that way just in case he was not here). Opening her hand palm up you see a glow looks both green and silver. Serenity moves hand to mouth and blows the glowing ball. Saying the phrase as the ball breaks apart looks like tiny butterflies. It flows into Serena.  
  
Flashing forward day before birthday.  
  
Meditating while adjusting to all the new things she has been 'feeling'. Sensing that something bad is going to happen.  
  
End flash back.  
  
Sorry it is so short but he at least I did another chapter. Thank all of you that have given reviews. And to flamers sticks out tongue. 


	7. altai 6

Altai universe  
  
Chapter 6 # this is for the song  
  
Sorry it has taken me a while to get this chapter done. I went on vacation. Well I didn't have time to work on it.  
  
~~Back in the other dimension~~ Darien is standing nervously outside by her bedroom window. Hoping and yearning to see her. Darien sings with all the feelings in his heart.  
  
#Look into my eyes and you'll see what you mean to me Search your heart search your soul and when you find me There you'll search no more don't tell me it's not worth Trying for you can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
  
You see her looking out her window. Leaning against the window just looking at him. Not sure what to do. Should she run to him with open arms? But she does not want her friend usa chan to be hurt.  
  
#You know it's true everything I do I do it for you  
  
Darien looking deeply into her eyes as he sings. Wanting so much for her to see the love in his eyes.  
  
#Look into your soul and you'll find that there's nothing there To hide take me as I am take my life I would give it all I Would sacrifice don't tell me it's not fighting for I can't Help it there's nothing I want more  
  
She opens her window wide enough that she can lean out. Afraid to go forward don't want to go backwards. Wanting to take that next step but scared of the consequences.  
  
#You know it's true everything I do I do it for you  
  
He pleads with his eyes come to me. I will shower you with my love.  
  
#There's no love like your love and no other could give more love There's no way unless your there all the time all the way yeah look Into your heart baby oh you can't tell me it's not worth trying For I can't help it there's nothing I want more yeah I'll fight For you I'd lie for you walk the wild for you yeah I'd die for you  
  
#You know its true everything I do I do for you  
  
At Usagi's old home. They are still looking for sailor moon. They think she might be princess Serena and they wish to serve her again. Back then they (except for Sammy) were there for the princess when she needed a shoulder to cry on or anything.  
  
The song is Everything I do. By Bryan Adams 


	8. Altai7

Chapter 7  
  
In the past month she has been improving her fighting skills. Starting to gain more confidence in herself. Also getting stronger with her magic by learning to use the senshi (sp?) powers.  
  
Meanwhile at CC  
  
Bulma and Yamcha are in the living room. She is packed and ready to go. Vegeta is in the other room. He is quietly listening to them.  
  
Yamcha asks are you ready to go?  
  
Bulma answers while writing a note. Yes lets go.  
  
I don't see what you ever saw in him states yamcha.  
  
Bulma hits him on the back of the head. You are not to say anything about him says Bulma.  
  
They head out the door.  
  
Over at Black Forest  
  
Usagi is training with Gohan. They have been at it for four hours nonstop.  
  
Time for a break says Gohan.  
  
Everyday she has been training with a different person even Piccolo.  
  
I am going for a walk see minna later.  
  
Flies off till she finds a spot by a waterfall. Starts meditating. *note when she got her memories back it was mostly about who her father was.  
  
In the next chapter she will be remembering more of her past. 


	9. Altai8

Chapter 8  
  
Usagi is going deep within her self. Slowly she is remembering all about her past up to the point of her death. She now knows why vegeta seemed familiar to her. He is her other half.  
  
Back at CC  
  
Vegeta was a little surprised about Bulma , but he had suspected something was going on. Thinking at least we were not bonded.  
  
Usagi is thinking about Vegeta. Doesn't know what she is going to do.  
  
If love was blindness I would never see  
  
If love was darkness I would never be free  
  
If love was heartless I would feel no pain  
  
If love was mindless I would feel no shame  
  
If love was music I would always dance  
  
If love was you I would take a chance  
  
If love was poetry I would always write  
  
If love was a star I would see the light  
  
If love was blackness I would finally understand  
  
If love was the devil I would even take his hand  
  
She decides to take a swim. While Swimming thinking about what her mother had said before she had died back then.  
  
~Flash back~ Everywhere you look you see the death of friends and loved ones as well as the enemy. Serena is getting tired. It has been a long fight. Queen Serenity looks sadly at her daughter knowing that soon she will die like all the others.  
  
My daughter I love you promise me that no matter where you go or what happens to you that you will follow the path. She stops there as she sees a sword sticking out the front of Serena's stomach. ~end of flash back~ 


End file.
